


My Prince, My Servant

by olibloop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Mavin, Multiple chapters, Prince/Servant AU, RageHappy, achievement hunter - Freeform, and gav is an over cheery servant, basically michael is a grumpy prince, but it depends on what you guys say, there will most likely not be smut in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olibloop/pseuds/olibloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is a prince, soon to be a king, and Gavin Free is replacing his father as a manservant to said prince. What happens when Michael gets too attached to his servant, and Gavin to his master?<br/>((Ray/Geoff are mostly a side pairing.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo ive never written ah/rt stuff before so this may be a bit rough sorry  
> my tumblr is gendpurr  
> send me prompts, drabbles, requests, etc  
> if you want me to see something, post it on tumblr and tag it gendpurr  
> thanks for reading!

It was a warm summer day when you were summoned to the castle. It was recently after your fathers death, he had been a manservant at the castle. He worked long and hard to pay for your mother, you, and your brother.  
Your brother, Dan, read the letter to you as you two sat at the small table in your hut like home. Your mother gave you a sad look and your brother offered to help you pack your things.  
You were to be the manservant to the prince-which a full time job, which you had to live in the castle to do.  
You had heard stories of the prince-he had a hot temper and was easily aggravated. Apparently he also enjoyed teasing his servants and overworking them. He was fair, though, and more merciful than his father, the current king, King Geoff, who enforced his laws with a frightening force. Luckily, your small family got by, even after your father died, because the king did not charge too much for taxes and, while he was tough and merciless, he still cared for his people.  
Your mother didn’t agree with your mostly neutral view of the king-in fact, she cursed him and the kingdom on countless occasions since your father died. She insisted that it was the kings fault, and that the monthly allowance he sent us was to help ease his own guilt.  
You packed a small bag with clothes, a thin blanket (mother insisted),a small broach which was a gift from your father, and a sword your brother had made for you. (Dan is a blacksmith.)  
With a tight hug from your teary-eyed mother and a firm handshake from your brother, you left at first light from your small village to the castle. Since you did not have any horses, you walked on foot, which would get you there before nightfall. You were thankful for that, because if bandits attacked then you would probably get killed. You admit you are not a very gifted swordsman, for you rarely had a chance to spar with your brother and your only friend in the village was no good at sword fighting either. You had eventually given up and instead decided to work hard to help your family make ends meet. You did mostly odd jobs, helping your brother with his practice, helping with the harvest, going to nearby villages and doing what you could to earn a little money.  
\----  
When you finally arrive at the gates, you’re sweating a little, your feet hurt, and you just want to rest. Before you can enter, the guards stop you.  
“State your name and business.” They say stiffly.  
“Gavin Free. I have been summoned, I am to be the new manservant to the prince.” You respond sluggishly.  
They nod and allow you through, opening the door to the citadel and allowing you into the courtyard where you see another person there, who you assume is a servant by his clothes.  
“You must be Gavin! Hello, I’m Ray.” The young man extends his hand and you grasp it, responding, “Yes, hello Ray, I’m Gavin. The new manservant.”  
“You must have had a long journey, allow me to lead you to the servants quarters. Your duties start tomorrow.”  
You nod quietly, offering Ray a weak smile. While you are usually happy and cheerful, you are quite exhausted and are eager to rest.  
He leads you into the large castle, all the way to the near edge of it where this is a large attachment. The wooden door is old and a bit dusty, and hanging on the wall beside the room is an empty metal cylinder, and Ray puts the torch he was carrying into it. He opens the creaky door gently, allowing you to walk into the warm room first. It was a small room, with many shelves lining the walls to your left and right, they full of assorted things-foods, cleaning products, polish-and two beds beside each other on the west wall. There was a small fire place and a small cupboard on the back wall.  
“We are the only two servants who live in the castle at all times, and the king was kind enough to let us have our own little room. There’s a small outhouse behind this room outside and behind the sheet put up over there we can change in privacy. The wardrobe,” He points to it, “Can hold your clothes. It’s small but it should be enough room for the both of us. Welcome to your new home, Gavin. ”  
You look around the room, putting your bag down under your bed, only opening it to retrieve and change into your sleeping clothes behind the small curtain, your shoes put down at the bottom of the bed.  
You’ll unpack tomorrow, you resolve, lying down on your bed. You pull the blanket provided-which was slightly thicker than yours-over your worn body. You think that it could be worse before your exhaustion takes over, dragging you into a dreamless sleep.

You wake up early the next morning by Ray shaking you awake, smirking.  
“The prince wakes up soon, you must hurry.”  
You get dressed quickly, practically inhaling your breakfast and running out of the room. Your dark green neck scarf is slightly crooked and you have to ask for directions to the kitchen to pick up the prince’s breakfast and then again to get to the prince’s room.  
You arrive in front of his door, opening it slowly, breakfast in one hand. It creaks quietly and you walk in the room, putting his breakfast on a desk near his bed, which is extremely extravagant. It’s filled with pillows and a very expensive looking comforter. Everything on it is disturbed by the prince who is lying in the middle of the soft bed. His hair is a mess and his sleeping clothes are wrinkled, he looks unwashed and there are bags under his eyes.  
You begin to question just how dependent he was on your father, his previous manservant.  
You quickly wipe the thought from your head and grab some clothes from the prince’s wardrobe, closing it quietly. You fold them and lay them at the end of the large bed, before opening the crimson coloured curtains.  
“Prince Michael! It’s time for you to wake!” You say, walking over to his bed with a smile. He groans, throwing his arm over his eyes in an attempt to block the light shining through the window.  
“I’m sorry, sire, but you really must wake up. Come on, let’s have at you, lazy daisy!”  
“’Let’s have at you, lazy daisy!’” He grumbles in a mocking tone. “Oh, I’ll have at you alright…”  
“Come on, sire, it’s a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds sing, and your breakfast is warm!”  
He reluctantly removes his arm from over his eyes, turning his body towards you so he is lying on his side, his face on the edge of the pillow. You look at him and smile cheerfully.  
“Who are you?” He asks, squinting at you.  
“I am your new servant!” You say, your smile fading a little as you think of your father. “My name is Gavin.”  
“I don’t want a new servant, especially one who is so painfully cheerful all the time. No one will be as good as my previous one-“  
“My father.” You interrupt quietly, looking down at the stone floor of his bedroom.  
He gets quiet then, sitting up and pushing the blankets off. He thankfully changes the subject by asking you to bring him his breakfast and you grab the plate with warm bread, cheese, and a small piece of meat to him, placing it into his waiting hands.  
“Your clothing is at the end of your bed for when you’re ready to change.”  
“Good. So tell me, Gavin, have you ever polished armor before?”  
“Yes, sire.”  
“Very good because you need to; polish my armor, polish my chain mail, mend my chain mail, clean my sword, polish my shoes, clean my chambers, and you really ought to fix your clothes, your scarf is crooked.” He then hands you the plate, walking to pick up the clothing you’ve picked out. “That will be all. You are dismissed.”  
Your face goes red and you look down, holding his half empty plate and dropping it off in the crowded kitchen. You hear the cook mutter something about him being spoiled and not eating the perfectly good food she brings him before she shoos you out of the kitchen, hitting you with her stirring stick.  
You quickly fix your dark green neck scarf and walk to pick up the Prince’s armor so you can start your chores.

At the end of the day your feet are dragging as you walk through the quiet, dark halls to your room. You want nothing more to rest, but as you open the door you are greeted with a cheery, smiley faced Ray shoving a small bowl of cold porridge in your hands. You give him a weary smile and accept the bowl with a quiet, “thank you,” before sitting at the small table and sitting beside him. He chatters about his day and you talk about yours, he talks mostly about King Geoff, and you Prince Michael, because those were your masters, respectfully.  
You change and clear up your plates, blowing out a few of the large candles illuminating your small room. You lie down on your bed, your unpacked bag still under it and quickly blow out the last candle. You fall asleep quite quickly, but before your tiredness takes over you swear you hear your door opening and closing.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rays got secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its shorter than i thought!! Also yes there will be some mavin action eventually ok im just tryin to take it slow  
> my tumblr : gendpurr  
> send me prompts or say hi or just follow me and never talk to me ever idk  
> if you want me to see something, post it on tumblr under the tag sawtoothandsquarewave

CHAPTER TWO  
You wake up by yourself this time, by hearing Ray bustling about and making breakfast. You wonder how he can wake up so early-after all, when you lived with your family you were up the earliest before anyone. Ray is, as far as you know, the only person who has woken up earlier than you. You wonder how he gets any sleep, and you wonder if the door you heard opening and closing was him sneaking out last night. You have many questions, but when you finish changing and there is some food waiting, you don’t question it. You simply eat your food, exchange pleasantries with Ray and go to the Prince’s chambers to do what you do. Serve him.  
The prince eats his breakfast this morning, and says you polished his armor ‘adequately’ before dragging you with him to practice with the knights. You have to help him put on his armor.  
You don’t know how to put on armor.  
“Really, Gavin, what kind of servant are you?! How am I supposed to teach my knights if my incompetent servant can’t even get on my armor properly?” He asks furiously.  
“I’m sorry, Sire, I’ve don’t-“  
“WELL LEARN TO!” He shouts. You flinch at the volume of his voice. You knew he had a short temper, but you had no idea it was this bad and that he could shout that loud. Luckily, Ray was nearby the tent and comes in, offering his assistance and he quickly puts Prince Michael’s armor on him. 

“You ought to take notes from Ray, Gavin.”  
“Yes, Sire.”  
He pushes around you and leaves the tent, unsheathing his sword as he approaches the field where about 5 knights are waiting. You knew the kingdom had more nights than that, but Prince Michael trained them in sets. 5 for about two or so hours, and then another five, and another five, usually being able to get lots of them done in a day.  
“Alright, everyone, today we are going to be working on our aim!” Michael says, smiling your way evilly. “Gavin, why don’t you go pick up that target over there?” You hear the other knights laugh and the prince nudges one of the knights and they all look your way as you slowly pick up the target. It’s quite heavy, and you try not to struggle too much under its weight.  
“Well, what are you waiting for, Gavin? Run! This is moving target practice, I can’t expect to have a skinny boy who doesn’t move for my target in real life, can I?”  
Your face goes red with embarrassment.  
You run across the field.

You groan in pain when you sit down at the bench for supper. Your lower half was bruised from constantly falling down (the arrows hit the target amazingly hard) and your arms were even worse.  
“Thank God that he doesn’t practice with the knights like that everyday. I’m more bruise than actual skin!” You tell Ray, your aching arms lifting the food into your mouth.  
He laughs quietly, chewing on a piece of slightly stale bread. You pout in a slight mock anger and that makes him laugh harder. You can’t help but crack a smile, Ray’s joy was pretty contagious.  
“So, how was your day, then? Better than mine, I assume?” You ask, raising your eyebrows when he blushes.  
“Your face is red! Come on; tell me, we servants got to stick together! Who is it?” You point the piece of bread at him accusingly. You lean over the table in closer to him. “Is it the cooks serving girl. She is pretty, I can’t blame you.”  
His face gets even redder. “No-Gavin-its not-“  
“I KNEW IT!” You exclaim He hushes you and you two look at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
When you lay into your bed that night, you hear the doors open and close again. While you were hardly awake, you’re certain that it’s Ray who’s sneaking out. While you are curious, you’re also quite tired. You choose to confront him in the morning. 

“So, Ray,” You begin, watching him from across the table. “Where exactly did you sneak off to last night?”  
His spoon drops into his porridge with a slight splashing sound and his eyes widen. “W-what are you talking about, Gavin?” He stutters, his voice raising. “You must have been dreaming.”  
“You were sneaking out to see that girl, weren’t you?!” You shout, jumping up from your seat.  
“No! Nothing like th-“  
“Oh be quiet, I know! She is quite beautiful.” You wink at him. “Your secret is safe with me, Ray!” You tell him, walking out of the room to attend to the prince with a large smile on your face. You hear Ray make a frustrated noise as you walk off happily, getting the prince’s food and going to his chambers. You’re a bit late, but you hear that Michael likes to sleep in so you hope that perhaps he is still sleeping.  
You walk in to find him awake and leaning on the edge of his bed, fully dressed.  
“Oh! Good morning, Sire!”  
He looks at you with a blank face.  
“Gavin.”  
“Yes, Sire?”  
“Why are you late?”  
“Well, sire,” You say hesitantly, “I lost track of time when I was talking to Ray.”  
“What is so important that it makes you late to your duties?”  
“I, uh, fear I can’t say, sire.”  
“Is that so?” He says, raising his eyebrows and walking towards you.  
You take a defensive step backwards. “Uh, y-yes, sire, I apologize.”  
“I am your master and your prince,” He says, emphasizing the last three words with three harsh steps, “I could always order you to tell me.”  
You swallow and you can hear it in your ears, your mouth drying out as he is less than a foot away from you. He stares at you for a few moments. You stare back.  
“Well, Gavin, you're lucky I'm going to forgive this small error. Lets just hope that time passes just as fast when you’re doing my laundry, cleaning my chambers, polish my boots, polish my chain mail, polish my armor, change the sheets, exercise the dogs, sweep my fireplace. Oh, and someone needs to muck out my stables.” He walks away to his desk.  
You nod quietly, leaving his room to start on your chores with a sense of dread at having to muck out the stables.

“Ah, I see you were on stable duty today,” Ray comments, handing you a rag and a bucket of water to wash with. You stick your tongue out at him when he holds his nose closed and makes gagging sounds.  
“So, did you see the cooks’ assistant today?” You tease, cleaning yourself off and changing behind the sheet. You don’t know her name but you remember she worked with the cook.  
“Gavin, I already told you I’m not seeing her, we are not romantically involved!”  
“Sure you're not.” You say, rolling your eyes even though you're still behind the sheet and Ray can’t see it.  
“You rolled your eyes, didn’t you?”  
“Maybe,” You poke your head out from the sheet, winking.  
He shoots you a dirty look. You laugh.  
He doesn’t sneak out that night. Or the night after. In fact, for almost a week he doesn’t leave after all the candles are blown out.  
You decide that you are going to follow him.  
Ray’s shadowy form weaves its way through the halls, cleverly avoiding the guards. The first night you try and follow him, you get distracted by a guard, and lose his trail.  
The same thing happens for two nights after.  
You don’t end up following him all the way to his destination until the second week of him sneaking out. You avoid the guards properly, you watch him closely, and when he approaches King Geoff’s chambers, your eyes widen. Ray walks in to the kings chambers, which is oddly unguarded, closing the door quietly. Before he walks in, he turns around and looks in the corridor, and you duck around a corner.  
This is when you bump into Prince Michael.  
You fall on your bottom, hands scraping on the stone floor. The prince has a sword in one hand and a torch in another, which dimly lights your horrified face.  
“Gavin? What the-what are you doing here!” He whispers harshly, putting his sword away and offering you a hand to help you up. You take it, muttering a thank you before brushing yourself off.  
“I can’t say, sire.”  
“You will tell me what you are doing here immediately or I will have you put in the stocks.”  
You bite your lip nervously. “It’s a long story.”  
“Oh, for Gods sake, Gavin, stop chewing at your lip like a child and tell me!” He furiously whispers. Before you can say anything a pair of guards walks by, the light of their torches warning you that they’re walking closer.  
“Come on, let’s go back to my room where we can talk in private,” He hisses, gripping your wrist and leading you through the halls. While he is shorter than you, he is also much stronger and in much better shape. He’s practically dragging you around like a doll while you’re tripping over your own feet, until he comes to an abrupt stop in front of his bed rooms doors, opening them quietly and pushing you in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you wont have to wait as long for the next chapter, hopefully! thanks for reading, you're all angels uvu

**Author's Note:**

> its shorter than i thought but hey i tried  
> also kind of a cliffhanger, yep, sorry guyz


End file.
